BiS Reformation Audition
The BiS Reformation Audition was a live-streamed audition boot camp that took place in from August 31st to September 4th 2016. The purpose of the audition was to form what would become BiS' second generation, after Pour Lui announced she would be rebooting the group in July. Girls who failed to join BiS were invited to join SiS instead. The audition was the basis of the film Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta. Finalists Day 1 The competitors arrived at the training camp and were immediately tested on their singing ability, with each girl entering a recording booth to sing primal. Watanabe Junnosuke also joined in at the end. Singing ranking: # Second Summer Uika # Michihayashi Rio # Bug Me # Yokoyama Hina # Pour Lui # Terayama Yufu # Hirano Nozomu # Koshouji Megumu # Tontonko # Maina The End # Nagayama Yukiko # Cent Chihiro Tsutsu After the rankings were revealed, the competitors had their evening meal, with what would become a tradition in future audition camps, bowls randomly spiked with hot sauce. Later in the evening, everyone took part in a dance lesson, with the night ending in a fan vote. Fan vote ranking: # Cent Chihiro Tsutsu # Yokoyama Hina # Koshouji Megumu # Michihayashi Rio # Bug Me # Second Summer Uika # Nagayama Yukiko # Maina The End # Terayama Yufu # Tontonko # Hirano Nozomu # Pour Lui The overall ranking for day 1: # Koshouji Megumu # Second Summer Uika # Michihayashi Rio # Yokoyama Hina # Cent Chihiro Tsutsu # Bug Me # Hirano Nozomu # Terayama Yufu # Nagayama Yukiko # Tontonko # Maina The End # Pour Lui After the overall rankings were announced, dance practice continued for the rest of the night. Day 2 Day 2 started with a the first of the daily 10km marathons. Day 2 Marathon Ranking: # Maina The End # Second Summer Uika # Tontonko # Terayama Yufu # Pour Lui # Yokoyama Hina # Koshouji Megumu # Cent Chihiro Tsutsu # Michihayashi Rio # Hirano Nozomu # Bug Me # Nagayama Yukiko After breakfast, another dance practice took place, followed by personal interviews with each candidate. Following a particularly unsuccessful interview, Tontonko appeared to have second thoughts about joining BiS and disappeared during dinner. She later returned for dance practice. Day 2 Overall Ranking: # Koshouji Megumu # Second Summer Uika # Michihayashi Rio # Yokoyama Hina # Cent Chihiro Tsuttsu # Bug Me # Hirano Nozomu # Terayama Yufu # Nagayama Yukiko # Tontonko # Maina The End # Pour Lui As the competitors slept, Watanabe sneaked into their sleeping quarters and searched through Pour Lui's belongings, revealing her underwear to the camera. Day 3 The day began with another 10km marathon. Marathon Results: # Maina The End # Second Summer Uika # Tontonko # Yokoyama Hina # Koshouji Megumu # Pour Lui # Michihayashi Rio # Terayama Yufu # Bug Me # Cent Chihiro Tsutsu # Hirano Nozomu # Nagayama Yukiko After breakfast, Watanabe announced that Tontonko had decided to withdraw from the audition. She went home shortly afterward. The remaining candidates proceeded to take part in another dance lesson. At 2pm, a swimsuit screening took place; competitors were asked to undress for the judges and pose in swimsuits brought from home. Swimsuit Ranking: # Bug Me # Yokoyama Hina # Second Summer Uika # Cent Chihiro Tsuttsu # Nagayama Yukiko # Terayama Yufu # Michihayashi Rio # Koshouji Megumu # Pour Lui # Maina The End # Hirano Nozomu After the swimsuit audition, a final dance practice took place, with the final lineup being announced at 8pm. The members confirmed to join BiS were: * Yokoyama Hina * Koshouji Megumu * Nagayama Yukiko* * Maina The End * Pour Lui *Nagayama Yukiko was specifically offered a place in the group as a reward for finishing the extra-hot curry that she had been attempting to eat since lunchtime, several hours ago. At the same time that the audition winners were announced, all runners-up were invited to join a sister group, SiS. Watanabe and Pour Lui would not be involved in this sister group, instead being managed by Hiromitsu Shimizu. Everybody but Cent Chihiro Tsutsu agreed to join, with Tsutsu stating that she only ever wanted to join BiS. After the audition results were announced, cameras continued running as the audition winners rehearsed for their debut performance taking place later the same day.Category:Auditions Category:2016 Additions Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:AYA EiGHTPRiNCE Featured In Category:GO ZEELA Featured In Category:KiKA FRONT FRONTALE Featured In Category:PERi UBU Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:2nd Generation BiS